Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang is a home video series produced from 1988 to 1991 that launched the stardom of the worldwide popular television show [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney and Friends]. The series focused on the adventures Barney and the Backyard Gangtake, through their imagination. The series, for the most part, was for entertainment, having little to no education incorporated. Some tapes, such as''Campfire Sing-Along'' and Barney Goes to School, are really the only ones of the series to teach educational lessons. All the other tapes only focus on the caring and imagination aspect of Barney. It wasn't until Barney and Friends, when the songs incorporated lessons and morals. The series made more than $3.5 million. The first three tapes alone sold 50,000 copies. Despite being a huge success in Dallas, the series was only a moderate success throughout the rest of America. 'Videos' Cast *Barney (Bob West (voice), David Voss (body suit performer, first six videos), David Joyner (body suit performer, last two videos)) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant, only appeared in the first 3 videos) *Adam (Alexander Jhin, only appeared in the first 4 and last 3 videos) *Derek (Rickey Carter, successor to Jason, starting with Waiting for Santa) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe, only appearance was Campfire Sing-Along) *Baby Bop (Julie Johnson (voice), Dao Knight (body suit performer)) *Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan, only appeared in the first 3 videos)) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed, only appeared in the first 3 videos) Trivia *Music for the Backyard Gang videos was done by Stephen Bates (Baltes) and Philip A. Parker (as with the television series that aired later), while Lory Lazarus wrote the first original song created for Barney, Friends Are Forever. *In the first five videos, "I Love You" was sung at the beginning. However, it was sung at the end of Barney Goes to School and Barney in Concert and is frequently sung at the end of Barney & Friends. *In November 1990, The Disney Channel aired episodes from the Backyard Gang series as part of its "Lunch Box" program. *Related merchandise to the Backyard Gang videos include read-along books (of the first three videos) and tape sets (of the entire series), and later in the series, the first Barney dolls (two of them actually used in the videos). *The earlier videos from 1988 and 1989 featured actress Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mother. *Because the majority of the gang (except for Michael and Amy) meet Barney for the first time in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_at_the_Beach A Day at the Beach], it takes place before The Backyard Show. *The first three videos of the series featured Barney with a slightly deeper voice, perhaps larger eyes, a visible red tongue (until 1991), and a much darker color of purple (which turned more magenta as the series went on). *All eight videos were re-released in 1992, and the last five titles were re-released in 1996. Two of them, Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert, were also re-released by Lyrick Studios, in 1997 and 2000. Gallery http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Byg2.pngTitle Card (1988-1989)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Backyard_gang_title.pngTitle Card (1990-2009)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bygloo.pngBarney & the Backyard Gang print logohttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brikabraka.pngBarney "ribbon" logo seen on VHS tapes, audio tapes, and bookshttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:31039_126720724026819_100000666777002_187467_440139_n.jpgMeet the Backyard Ganghttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cast.pngOriginal Casthttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tinabackyard.pngTina and the Barney doll in her backyardhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:School.pngThe Backyard Gang from "Barney Goes to School"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rarebabybop.pngBarney, Baby Bop, and The Backyard Gang from "Rock with Barney"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barneyandb.pngBarney and Baby Bop from "Rock with Barney"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:STAMP.pngBarney & the Backyard Gang stamp padhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dakincute.pngDakin Barney plushie (1990, A)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Btiq5YBWkKGrHqQH-D4Evqy1919eBL8ZnL5dyw_3.jpgDakin Barney plushie (1990, B)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gund.jpgGund Barney plushie (1991, A)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:33885_285344961587014_1027518617_n.jpgGund Barney plushie (1991, B)http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Script.png"The Backyard Show" scripthttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Santaclaus.jpg"Waiting for Santa" Behind the Sceneshttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Santatoappear.jpgMore "Waiting for Santa" Behind the Sceneshttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Santas_Workshop22W.jpgFull Scale version of Santa's Workshop from "Waiting for Santa"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:TinazRmW.jpgTina's Room from "Campfire Sing-Along"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:HappyfrsWt.jpgThe Happy Forest from "Campfire Sing-Along"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spook.jpgThe Spooky Forest from "Campfire Sing-Along"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:BearCvW.jpgThe Bear Cave from "Campfire Sing-Along"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:IntSch1W.jpgThe School from "Barney Goes to School"http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:IBSpiderW.jpgThe Spider from "Barney in Concert" Add a photo to this gallery See also *''Barney & Friends'' - The TV series that came after this video series 1992–present. Category:Template documentation